Weapons in the Devil May Cry series
The various weapons in the Devil May Cry series are generally either Devil Arms or Fire Arms. Devil Arms Devil Arms are demonic, living weapons that are commonly the remnant of a defeated devil's soul or power. Sparda (Force Edge) *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 3, Devil May Cry, Devil May Cry (anime), Devil May Cry 4, Devil May Cry 2 *'Description': The legendary sword of the Dark Knight Sparda, containing the bulk of his devilish powers. It is the goal of Vergil and Arkham in Devil May Cry 3, is awakened by Dante in Devil May Cry, and is seen with Sparda in a flashback in the anime. Yamato *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 3, Devil May Cry, Devil May Cry 4 *'Description': The trademark katana belonging to Vergil as an heirloom from his father. It is able to cut through nearly anything effortlessly. Rebellion *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 3, Devil May Cry (anime), Devil May Cry 4, Devil May Cry 2 *'Description': The trademark broadsword belonging to Dante as an heirloom from his father. It is a key element in releasing Dante's devil half, though it must first taste his blood. Cutlaseer *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 2 *'Description': A pair of daggers with medium range and strength Red Queen *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 4 *'Element': Unknown *'Description': A modification of the standard sword of the Knights of Fortuna belonging to Nero. Includes a fuel injector which allows Nero to use the Exceed ability, which enhances his techniques. Alastor *'Appearance': Devil May Cry *'Element': Lightning *'Description': A living sword which tries to kill its user; if the user can conquer it, however, it will serve willingly. Ifrit *'Appearance': Devil May Cry *'Element': Fire *'Description': A set of gauntlets that try to kill their user. Merciless *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 2 *'Description': A light sword which is quick but weak. Vendetta *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 2 *'Description': A heavy sword which is strong but slow. Klyamoor *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 2 *'Description': Light daggers with long range but weak hits Zambak *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 2 *'Description': Heavy blades with strong hits but short range Cerberus *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 3 *'Element': Ice *'Description': A tripartite nunchaku originating from Cerberus the Ice Guardian. Dante obtains it after defeating Cerberus, the guardian of Temen-ni-gru's gate. Agni & Rudra *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 3 *'Element': Fire and Wind *'Description': A pair of living scimitars, wielded by demonic golems, better known as Agni & Rudra the Firestorm, the guardians of Temen-ni-gru's upper portion. They have rather accommodating personalities, and can be temporarily combined into a double-sided scimitar. Nevan *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 3 *'Element': Lightning *'Description': A transforming guitar/scythe originating from Nevan the Lightning Witch. Dante obtains it after defeating Nevan. It is capable of summoning Nevan's bats to attack, and allows Dante to perform Air Raid. Beowulf *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 3 *'Element': Light *'Description': A set of gauntlets and greaves originating from Beowulf the Lightbeast. Vergil obtains them after killing Beowulf, the guardian of a Neo Generator, and Dante finds them after Arkham activates the Temen-ni-gru and Vergil falls into an abyss. Gilgamesh *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 4 *'Element': Unknown *'Description': A set of gauntlets, greaves, and mask equipped with thruster-like machine built inside. Lucifer *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 4 *'Element': Unknown *'Description': An armor-like apparatus that is capable of summoning spectral blades similar to Vergil's Summoned Swords. Fire Arms Ebony & Ivory *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 3, Devil May Cry, Devil May Cry (anime), Devil May Cry 4, Devil May Cry 2 *'Description': A pair of trademark handguns customized by Dante. Summoned Swords *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 3 *'Description': Magical blades used by Vergil for long range attacks Luce & Ombre *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 2 *'Description': A pair of hanguns used by Sparda Throwing Daggers *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 2 *'Description': Throwing daggers used by Lucia Kalina Ann *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 3, Devil May Cry (anime) *'Description': A combination rocket launcher/bayonet belonging to Lady. It can only be fired while on the ground, and possesses a strong recoil, but can fire multiple missiles and can shoot its bayonet as a grappling hook. Blue Rose *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 4 *'Description': A double-barreled revolver belonging to Nero, capable of firing charged shots. Shotgun *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 3, Devil May Cry, Devil May Cry 4, Devil May Cry 2 *'Description': A shotgun with greater firepower, but shorter range and longer reload-time than Ebony & Ivory. Grenadegun *'Appearance': Devil May Cry *'Description': A drum-fed grenade launcher. Needlegun *'Appearance': Devil May Cry *'Description': An aquatic weapon that rapidly fires needles. Nightmare-Beta *'Appearance': Devil May Cry *'Description': A demonic fire-arm which fires reflectable lasers powered by Dante's Devil Trigger. Nightmare-Gamma *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 2 *'Description': Trish uses this for her underwater missions Missile Launcher *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 2 *'Description': A missile launcher used by Dante Submachine Guns *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 2 *'Description': A pair of submachine guns used by Dante Darts *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 2 *'Description': Cranky Bombs *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 2 *'Description': Bowgun *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 2 *'Description': An aquatic weapon used by Lucia Artemis *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 3 *'Description': A demonic fire-arm which can fire multiple lasers at either one or many targets, as well as into the sky, creating an "Acid Rain" effect. Spiral *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 3 *'Description': An armor-piercing sniper rifle with a slow reload-time that can only be fired while on the ground. Its rounds can pierce multiple targets and always increase the Style meter. Pandora's Box *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 4 *'Element': Unknown *'Description': A demonic briefcase belonging to Dante. It is capable of changing its form, to various weapons. Known forms include razor blade, rocket launcher, crossbow, chaingun, missile platform, and laser rifle. Unknown Type Devil Bringer *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 4 *'Element': Unknown *'Description': Nero's demonic right arm. It can warp spacetime to extend itself to grab objects and enemies.